


good to have you back

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Peter is 18, Pining, Triple Drabble, in the literal sense of the word, mentions of canonical temporary character death, mentions of voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “Hey, Mr. Stark," says Peter. "Do you think you could design something like that?”“Like what?”Peter points to the television. “Like Voltron,” he says. “Like, what if all the Avengers could come together to form onegiantAvenger? That’d beawesome.”





	good to have you back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> This is a treat for the prompt ‘Netflix and Chill.’ Set in a post-IW/Endgame AU where everyone is alive. Also, I heard you like Voltron. :D
> 
> Originally posted 7/11; redated for reveals on 7/14.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” says Peter. “Do you think you could design something like that?”

“Like what?”

Peter points to the television, where the Voltron remake is playing. Tony had zoned out in favour of hyperfocusing his attention on the spot where Peter’s knee is pressed to his, sending a tingle through him, like  _ he’s  _ the teenager. 

“Like Voltron,” says Peter. “Like, what if all the Avengers could come together to form one  _ giant  _ Avenger? That’d be  _ awesome. _ ”

“There are so many things wrong with that concept,” says Tony. There are also so many things wrong with the way Tony’s heart rate picks up when Peter laughs brightly. 

“I think we could pull it off,” says Peter. 

“We?”

“You made me an Avenger,” says Peter with an affronted look. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

Tony wishes he could, sometimes— when he wakes up in a cold sweat, remembering how he had reduced this kid with a bright future into nothing but ash. He’s not going to think about that, not now.

“Of course not, kid,” he says. “Just thought you’d want to focus on the friendly neighborhood stuff.”

“No way I’d miss out on the chance to be your right arm,” says Peter. “I mean, you’d be the head, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” says Tony. “Dashing good looks, a good old helping of emotional trauma. I think I’d fit the bill.”

“Oh, maybe it should be Black Widow? The colour matches, and she could kick your ass.”

“Hey, watch it, kid.”

In the end, Peter gets so into the hypothetical Avengers-Voltron hybrid that they forget to watch the show. But Tony can’t bring himself to cut off Peter’s ramble. He couldn’t care less what they were doing, after all, so long as Peter was alive, and safe, and here next to him.  
  



End file.
